1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor structure including an oxide-containing layer formed between a contact structure and an epitaxial region for lowering the contact resistance and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of semiconductor integrated circuit technology progresses continuously and circuit designs in products of the new generation become smaller and more complicated than those of the former generation. The amount and the density of the functional devices in each chip region are increased constantly according to the requirements of innovated products, and the size of each device has to become smaller accordingly. As the size of the device becomes smaller, the influence of the contact resistance at the interface between the source/drain contact and the source/drain on the electrical properties (such as on-current Ion) of the device becomes more significant. Therefore, the related industries continuously endeavor to improve the related materials and structures for reducing the contact resistance between the source/drain contact and the source/drain as much as possible, so as to satisfy device requirements and enhance device performances.